A battery typically has one or more electrochemical cells with external connections provided to power electrical devices. A battery can supply electric power using a positive terminal (for example, a cathode) and a negative terminal (for example, an anode). The negative terminal is a source of electrons that, when connected to an external circuit, will flow and deliver energy to an external device. When connected to the external circuit, ions in electrolytes are able to move within the battery, allowing chemical reactions to be completed at the positive and negative terminals in order to deliver energy to the external circuit. The movement of ions within the battery allows electrical current to flow out of the battery. A lithium-ion (Li-ion) battery is typically a rechargeable battery in which lithium ions can move from the negative electrode to the positive electrode during discharge of the battery and can move back from the positive electrode to the negative electrode during charging of the battery.
In some cases, the same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. In some cases, numbers in the 100 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1; numbers in the 200 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2; and so on.